Get Jinxed!
by Nina Alwilred
Summary: Nadie antes creyó que el trabajo más complicado que tendrían que enfrentar la sheriff y la vigilante de Piltover seria el de buscar a 'una bala perdida'.


_Hola! :) Primera vez que escribo sobre estos personajes, así que a ver que tal lo llevo ^^ Espero que lo disfruten!_

_Los protagonistas de esta historia no me pertenecen, salvo aquellos personajes que voy creando a lo largo de su desarrollo. Copyright: Riot Games._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Catch to Jinx**

* * *

Las estridentes campanillas de la alarma de un despertador fuera de control hicieron despertar de muy mal humor a una joven de su sueño tan placentero. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y frunció el seño, mientras que otro hombre en la amplia habitación hacía de todo por intentar apagar el infernal aparato.

Había estado trabajando desde hace horas en aquel dispositivo. Al comienzo parecía bastante sencillo, convertir un simple reloj despertador en una alarma que posteriormente activaría un potente explosivo, pero alguien con pocos conocimientos verdaderos en mecánica simple o en relojería como él, había subestimado enteramente a los aparatos que intentaba ahora manipular. Sus manos temblaban por los nervios, de pronto parecía que nunca había sujetado un destornillador en toda su vida, daba vueltas el objeto en su lugar, incluso lo cubría todo lo que podía con una de sus grandes manos, como si eso aminorara el estruendo, pero todo lo que hacía era inútil.

_Tú eres el inútil_, pensó la joven que acaba de despertar, llevando una mano que paso por su frente, bajando por detrás de su cabeza, hasta masajear su nuca.

Otra joven que también estaba presente, se acerco con fuertes pisadas hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba trabajando el hombre, tomo un martillo que estaba allí y de tres golpes rompió todo el aparato silenciándose finalmente, aunque el molesto ruidito aun seguía haciendo eco en la cabeza de todos. Un tipo alto y fornido se apareció desde otra habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

-Explíquenme que mierda fue todo eso -ordenó casi a los gritos.

El sujeto en cuestión, con las manos ya convertidas en puños, se acerco hasta la mesa donde se encontraban estas otras dos personas. La chica con el martillo todavía en la mano, una adolescente de cabello oscuro con una cicatriz que le deformaba la mitad del rostro, le explico en pocas palabras que una vez más su hermano había intentando hacerse el listo. El fornido hombre tomo al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa, amenazándolo de que no volviera a tocar sus herramientas, y también le recordó que su único trabajo era el de repartir golpes cada vez que planeaban un nuevo atraco. El muchacho comenzó a mofarse de él, alegando lo cómico que resultaba que a pesar de ser tan fornido y atemorizante, lo único que sabía hacer bien era esconder explosivos.

Sin más preámbulos, los dos sujetos se enlazaron en combate, propinando golpes y patadas por aquí y por allá, mientras que la chica bufó fastidiada e intentaba separarlos. Parecía que no había forma de detenerlos pero lejos de eso, los tres cesaron de moverse cuando al unisonó sintieron una perturbadora molestia en sus cabezas, como si alguien les estuviera atravesando los sesos con la mirada.

Voltearon y al final notaron a la joven de largas trenzas, ya habiéndose levantado del modesto lugar que había escogido para descansar y como ahora los estaba observando desde arriba, parada justo al borde del entre piso que tenía la gran habitación. Los tres temblaron inconscientemente ante aquellos ojos de peculiar brillo que permanecían entrecerrados, como si les estuviera apuntando lista para disparar. Vieron con temor como una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su pálido rostro, estaban un poco alejados de ella, pero aun así creyeron escuchar que una risita traviesa se le escapa de entre los dientes.

La esbelta jovencita dio un salto para luego caer en el piso de abajo, donde se encontraban los demás, se corrió hacia un costado un largo mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro, luego les dio la espada y se dirigió hacia el único baño del refugio de los maleantes, cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe tras de sí y minutos después se pudo comenzar a escuchar cómo se abría el agua de la ducha. Ninguno de los tres se movió o dijo algo hasta entonces.

-Madre mía -suspiro aliviado el muchacho más joven mientras se limpiaba la ropa que había quedado un poco arruinada por la pelea -. Esta tipa me pone los nervios de punta.

-La detesto -sentenció casi gruñendo el fortachón -. Todavía no entiendo porque simplemente no me dejaron aplastarle el cuello la última vez.

-Baja la voz, pedazo de idiota -le ordeno casi en un susurro la otra chica, en momentos como este se empezaba a notar quien de los tres llevaba el liderazgo -. Discúlpame pero, ¿Oí mal, o es que acaso dijiste que le estabas por partir el cuello? Porque yo recuerdo lo que pasó de una manera muy diferente.

Los tres procedieron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa, sus recuerdos viajaron al día de ayer, cuando lograron a pesar de todo percance asaltar la bóveda de una de las más famosas joyerías de la ciudad de Piltover. Mientras estaban guardando el botín escucharon a lo lejos un par de explosiones, las cuales parecían estar acercándose cada vez más hasta su lugar. Por un momento pensaron que se trataba de la policía, pero aquello resultaba muy improbable, ni siquiera había pasado un minuto desde que entraron. Intentaron apresurarse pero terminaron siendo atacados por un extraño proyectil que se había dirigido justo al edificio en donde se encontraban, se colocaron en sus posiciones listos para atacar a quien sea que se apareciera, pero de entre la espesa nube de humo y escombros no apareció un grupo de hombres armados preparados para detenerlos como ellos se esperaban, sino la solitaria figura de esta extraña joven cargando sobre sus hombros dos enormes armas peculiarmente adornadas y coloridas. Les sonrió amargamente, no estaba intentando atraparlos ni robarles sus ganancias, los ladrones solo se habían metido en su camino.

El más fuerte e impulsivo de los tres se le abalanzó saltando justo sobre ella, pero la delgada muchacha lo hizo un lado fácilmente empujándolo con una de sus armas. Estando este en el suelo, le propino una fuerte patada en la cabeza y apuntó uno de sus grandes cañones en medio de su frente, pero antes de terminar de rematarlo miro hacia arriba y se percató de que un enorme pedazo de escombro le estaba a punto de caer encima, saltando hacia un lado justo a antes de recibir el golpe.

La enorme pieza de concreto cayó sobre el hombre dejándolo atrapado por unos momentos, sus compañeros se acercaron a él a ayudarlo a zafarse, sin notar que la misteriosa joven ya había desaparecido de la escena. Les costó mucho lograr escapar con el botín a cuestas mientras que las estructuras de los edificios a su alrededor se venían abajo. De alguna manera lograron escabullirse casi ilesos de aquella ola de destrucción, pero apenas lograron alejarse un poco del lugar cuando nuevamente volvieron a encontrarse por el camino a la misma chica.

Solo entonces, lejos de todo aquello, lo notaron claramente. Aquella mujer era la proclamada "maldición de Piltover", la responsable de una larga cadena de destrucción sin sentido, quien estaba amenazando con meter poco a poco a toda la ciudad estado en uno de sus peores momentos jamás vividos, si es que no se trataba ya del peor de todos.

-Todavía no entiendo como salimos vivos de esta -declaro la joven morena haciendo que sus otros dos compañeros también volvieran a la realidad.

-Tal vez por eso no nos mato -decía el arrogante muchacho mientras colocaba sus pies sobre la mesa y se echaba hacia atrás en su silla -. Debió haber notado lo buenos que somos…

-¿Y luego qué, nos perdono la vida? -le interrumpió molesto el fortachón - No confió en ella ni un poco. Siempre nos está mirando como… Como si quisiera dispararnos o algo así. No podemos fiarnos de ella.

-¿Y entonces porque la trajimos hasta nuestra casa? -Preguntó un tanto más irritado el segundo chico.

-Ella nos lo pidió, tampoco nos íbamos a negar. Además, ni siquiera parece estar interesada en nuestros tesoros -contesto la chica mientras que miraba furtiva hacia la puerta del baño -. Es muy fuerte. Quizás nos podría servir…

-¿Qué estas pensando? -inquirió el joven volviéndose a acomodar sobre su silla.

-Pienso que deberíamos de ganarnos su confianza. No digo que la incluyamos en el grupo, pero al menos hay que tenerla de aliada, eso es seguro.

Los dos muchachos terminaron por asentir a la propuesta para que después un largo silencio se apoderara de ellos.

Del otro lado de la puerta, la joven de largo cabello turquesa seguía dándose una refrescante ducha mientras jugaba divertida con el agua. Ya se le había pasado el cansancio que acarreaba del día anterior, también un poco el enojo de que la hubieran despertado de esa manera y que destruyeran por completo el gozo que estaba sintiendo envuelta en su fantasía de ensueños. Los retazos de su sueño se borraban poco a poco, pero aun podía recordar la alegría y la emoción, como si las estuviera viviendo en carne propia.

"_¡Rakatatatatatatata-K-Pow!" _

Luego empezó a recordar lo que paso ayer. Pensó con satisfacción en los edificios colapsándose, en las personas gritando desesperada, las llamas que nacían de entre los escombros, pensó en cada glorioso sonido de los disparos ejecutados, de los misiles proyectados, del pánico sin medidas que había logrado sembrar… Pensó en las alarmas de policía que a pesar del caos había logrado escuchar, en las sirenas de los bomberos acercándose cada vez más y más, pensó en el fin de su diversión, pensó que tenía que esconderse lo más rápido posible. Para su suerte se había encontrado con estos chicos, _seguro que estos deben de tener un buen refugio_, se le había ocurrido y tenía razón. A pesar de la desalineada apariencia de los tres, vivían en una muy bien ubicada casa a las afueras de la ciudad, justo del otro lado del gran puente, cruzando el colosal rio.

Cambio su sonrisa por un puchero y su mirada se tornó inquisitiva. _Quizás estos tontos no son tan tontos y ya se habrán dado cuenta de quién soy, _pensó con repulsión. A veces olvidaba que ya se había armado una pequeña fama entre los habitantes. _Pero si todavía no he hecho nada taaaan grave… Aun. _

No le importaba que este tipo de personas la conocieran, de hecho ¡a ella no le importaba nada! Solo quería divertirse, y no puede haber nada más divertido que disparar a diestra y siniestra, que hacer estallar las cosas en millones de pedacitos, que sembrar el pánico y el caos y sobre todo, meterse con los mejorcitos de la ciudad, en especial con una persona… _Pero estos tontos no son nada, nada, nada divertidos, ni siquiera me dieron los buenos días a pesar de que yo les sonreí tan amistosamente,_ se dijo a sí misma mientras una burlona sonrisa se le plasmo en el rostro, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que aun no había quedado satisfecha con todo lo pasado, le hacía falta el toque final.

"_¡Rakatatatatatatata-K-Pow!"_

Eran alrededor de las diez y media de la mañana. Caitlyn, la Sheriff de Piltover, no había podido dormir muy bien la noche anterior, tenía mil cosas dándole vueltas por la cabeza, y el estado tan exasperado en el que se encontraba en esos instantes, la llevó a preguntarse por unos momentos por qué tenía que ser ella quien entrevistase a los tan poco lucidos testigos de un crimen y no uno de los muchos oficiales que tenía bajo sus órdenes. Luego de que ese instante de irritación pasara logró recordarlo.

La señora Stevens era una octogenaria un tanto chiflada, quien casualmente a pesar de su senil condición fue una de las pocas personas que logro salir ilesa de las grandes explosiones que tuvieron lugar en unas tres calles seguidas el día de ayer. La sheriff ya estaba más que cansada de tener que seguir recibiendo a sensacionalistas cretinos que buscaban llamar la atención con sus relatos, la gran mayoría inventados o intuidos. Frases como "escuche por ahí que…" o también "creo haber visto a lo lejos…" eran del tipo de cosas que al final del día no la llevaban a nada más que a molestos supuestos. La señora Stevens en este caso, aseguraba febrilmente que había visto algo que sería de importancia para tratar este delito, aun así le estaba costado muchísimo hacer que cooperara como es debido.

Caitlyn se levanto una vez se dio cuenta de que el agua que había puesto a preparan para el té ya estaba lista. Abrió uno de los cajones de su oficina, el cual estaba repleto de diferentes tipos de tés o al menos los que eran sus favoritos, paso a preparar uno y luego se dirigió tranquilamente con la taza entre las manos hasta donde se encontraba la anciana, que la esperaba con una expresión anhelante. Era ya la séptima taza que esta le había pedido preparar, con calma la Sheriff extendió una mano para alcanzarle la bebida, pero justo antes de que la tuviese entre sus arrugados dedos Caitlyn se hizo para atrás dejándola fuera de su alcance. La anciana la miro interrogativa y un tanto indignada aun con los brazos extendidos.

-Dígame señora Stevens, ¿tiene usted acaso algún tipo de adicción con el té del que yo no esté enterada? -Le preguntó la Sheriff con un deje de simpatía en su tono.

-Oh, pero querida… ¡Si eso es lo que me mantiene con vida! -le sentenció la mujer casi suplicante.

-Bien. En todo caso, si quiere seguir llevando su vida con tranquilidad, es conveniente que me termine de contar que fue exactamente lo que vio ayer, de lo contrario no podre proceder, tendré que pedirle que se retire y… No habrá más té.

La voz de la Sheriff adquirió un tono mucho más cómplice al pronunciar esta última frase. La mujer se crispó un poco en su sitió, bajando las manos y colocándoles sobre su regazo, al cabo de un par de segundos continuo la historia donde la había dejado.

-El muchacho volvió a entrar en el edificio para intentar encontrar a alguien más que necesitara ayuda para salir, me quede sola en la calle. Estaba muy oscuro, muchas de las luces de la calle se habían apagado por el alboroto, recuerdo que yo me quede mirando hacia una de las luces que todavía andaban. Ahí fue entonces que la vi… ¿Podría darme esa taza de té ahora?

-Seguro, en cuanto me diga a quien fue que vio -contestó la Sheriff impaciente.

La anciana continuo, acelerando esta vez un poco más la marcha.

-Yo veo mucho las noticias, ¿sabe? Sé que todos andan hablando sobre esta persona, a la que han visto en casi todas las veces que una de estas calamidades ocurría en la ciudad. No me extraño verla también, todo lo que estaba pasando era horrible. Sé que es ella porque escuche la descripción que le dieron en el noticiero, aunque realmente dudaba de que fuera una mujer. Pequeña y armada con largas trenzas.

-¿Hacía donde se fue?

-Subió la avenida… Juraría que se dirigía hacia el este.

Caitlyn se reclinó en su asiento, no sin antes pasarle la tan reclamada bebida a la agitada anciana. Una vez esta se hubo marchado llevó sus manos hacía la cabeza.

_Nada encaja. _¿Y por qué? Porque todos los criminales, sean estos vulgares ladrones o sanguinarios lunáticos, todos tienen una razón, cada uno tiene alguna motivación para hacer lo que hacen, algo que los mueve a ir contra todo pronóstico, y una vez determinado es mucho más fácil advertir para el investigador y para la policía cual será su próximo movimiento. Pero en este caso no hay razón alguna, o al menos una que se pueda lucir a simple vista. La forma de operar de esta nueva amenaza es simple y llanamente destruir todo a su paso, tanto que hasta seguirle el rastro es demasiado complicado, y eso para la admirable y a la vez temida Sheriff de Piltover se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de un desafió. Pues en efecto, hace ya mucho tiempo que un caso le traía tantas complicaciones.

Caitlyn estaba preparándose otra taza de té, se le ocurrió por un momento que si seguía así quizás viviría otros cien años al igual que la señora Stevens, pero justo cuando se estaba sirviendo, alguien entro repentinamente a su oficina golpeando la puerta tan fuerte que la hizo sobresaltar, dejando caer un poco del agua caliente sobre su mano.

-Maldita sea… -había comenzado a refunfuñar cuando se dio cuenta de que quien había entrado era su compañera, Vi, la vigilante de Piltover. Solo entonces decidió tragarse el resto de su blasfemia. Al igual que ella, quizás en una medida mucho mayor, Vi se encontraba muy irascible, incluso más de lo normal.

-Cupcake, dime que ya sabes dónde buscar -le inquirió la recién llegada mientras se acercaba a la Sheriff. Detestaba el apodo que su compañera le había puesto, al menos agradecía que ninguna otra persona lo haya adoptado también.

-Aun no… -terminó por contestar mientras terminaba de servirse su tan necesaria taza -¿Te sirvo algo?

-Café… Y bien cargado.

Caitlyn suspiro pesadamente. Lo último que quería era servirle un café a su compañera que seguro no la ayudaba en nada a relajarse, aun así comenzó a preparar uno.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron contemplando reflexivas la pared en donde se encontraban todas las pistas que pudieron ir acumulando a lo largo de este caso. Fotografías de escenas del crimen, muchas de ellas que antes se creía no tenían relación con la misma persona pero que ahora comenzaron a unir, bosquejos preliminares de las posibles armas que la delincuente ha estado utilizando en todo este tiempo, incluso fotografías de las piezas de algunos restos de las granadas y demás explosivos encontrados, parecía haber rastro de la tecnología hextech típica de Piltover en ellos. Todo parecía indicar que trabaja sola, pero incluso eso seguía en tela de juicio, debido a que su modus operandi era tan inestable e impredecible, salvo que se lo determine como _destruir y correr_, hacía que también fuera muy difícil saber que se podía esperar de ella.

Al menos ya habían determinado que se trataba de alguien de sexo femenino, aunque esto todavía no saliera publicado en los medios de información.

Por un momento lo olvidaron, pero hoy se cumplían tres semanas desde que esta figura había aparecido por la ciudad. _Solo veintiún días le tomo a esta desgraciada convertir a la Ciudad del Progreso en un caos_, se dijo a sí misma Caitlyn. Quizás aquí el problema era que estaba subestimando enormemente a su enemigo.

Momentos después alguien más entro a la oficina. Se trata de Jayce, también conocido por los ciudadanos como El Héroe del Mañana. Vi al verlo resopló evidentemente molesta.

-¿Qué hace este aquí? -le pregunto a su compañera ignorando por completo al aludido.

-No lo sé. Buenos días Jayce, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Él, tan galante como siempre, se acerco hasta las dos mujeres para saludarlas cordialmente, haciendo caso omiso del mal carácter de la joven peli rosado. Esto no le molestaba realmente, de hecho a él tampoco le caía bien su actitud tan abusiva de pelionera busca problemas, pero estaba dispuesto a pasar por completo de ella siempre y cuando estuviera la Sheriff presente.

-¿Quieres que te sirva algo? -le preguntó cordialmente la Sheriff.

-No, gracias, no te molestes. La verdad es que estoy aquí porque quisiera hacerte una propuesta.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo… -se mofaba Vi. ¿Cuántas veces había sido rechazado este hombre por la hermosa y codiciada Sheriff de Piltóver? La verdad es que nadie más que él debía de llevar la cuenta, aunque a Vi siempre le hacía mucha gracia ver como otra vez al galán le cortaban el rostro. Se apartó de ellos hacia otro lugar para ver el espectáculo.

-¿De qué se trata Jayce? -Inquirió Caitlyn.

-Es sobre este caso -dijo señalando la pared frente a ellos -. Quiero ofrecerles toda mi ayuda a ti y a todo el cuerpo policial. En realidad no lo hice anteriormente porque jamás pensé que esta situación… Llegara a tales extremos.

Aunque Jayce intentó decir esto último con delicadeza, aun así no había forma de que no les cayera como una piedra en el estomago a las dos mujeres, principalmente porque tenía toda la razón, la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos.

-Cualquier ayuda es invaluable ahora, todos te lo agradecemos mucho Jayce -Le contestó Caitlyn con la mejor sonrisa que pudo sacar de aquel día tan nefasto. Jayce por otro lado sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la aceptación de la Sheriff, _sería la primera vez que me aceptas algo_, pensó un poco lúgubre, aun así volteo a ver a su compañera quien se había echado cómodamente sobre una de las sillas de la oficina, esta le dedico una mirada de desaprobación. Caitlyn aun así recalcó: _Todos_ te estamos muy agradecidos.

-Por cierto -el hombre volvía a llamar su atención -. El comisario allí abajo me pidió que te alcanzara esto.

Jayce le entrego a la Sheriff una pequeña carpeta llena de diversos documentos, sobre su tapa se podía leer con llamativas letras "Archivo 4723-K". En este se encontraba un detallado informe sobre los avances y demás descubrimientos sobre el caso en cuestión, entrevistas, copias de formularios, algunas fotografías y lo más llamativo de todo, un borrador del perfil de la responsable de todo este conflicto. En él se incluía un dibujo de cómo se supone que se vería la criminal, realizado a partir de una recopilación de todos los testimonios de su avistamiento. Caitlyn levantó una ceja a modo irónico cuando observo el bosquejo, el artista le había colocado a la susodicha una mirada de malhechora con una expresión de pocos amigos, como si estuviera realmente cabreada con el mundo, y también era de destacar su ropa la cual se veía muy similar a la moda que suelen usar los que viven en las calles de Zaun. Tampoco tenía un nombre todavía ya que no se sabía a ciencia cierta, y al parecer el que hizo el informe se mostró reacio a acceder a colocarle "la maldición" como comúnmente se le conocía entre los ciudadanos.

-¿Ya lo viste? -Le pregunto la Sheriff al atractivo caballero, él corrió la vista de ella un poco avergonzado por haberse tomado ya el atrevimiento de revisar los archivos, propinándole una sonrisa torcida.

-Si me dejabas ayudarte me iba a ser conveniente saber los detalles, ¿no?

Ambos voltearon a ver a Vi en cuanto escucharon como esta se reía amargamente, aunque Caitlyn prefirió hacer caso omiso del asunto. Vi miro a Jayce para luego tomar una postura desafiante contra él.

-¿Siempre eres así de cretino o te tomas un descanso los domingos? -le inquirió burlona la mujer de cabello rosado con un corte rapado de un lateral.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -le preguntó el fuerte caballero intentando sonar lo más cordial posible.

Vi se levantó de su asiento y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-El problema lo tienes tú, galancete de cuarta. Si fuera por ti jamás hubieras venido hasta aquí ofreciéndonos tus servicios -comenzó a decir mientras que jugaba con sus tonos de voz-, de hecho, me gustaría ver si te atreves a decir que no estás haciendo todo esto solo para ganar puntitos con mi Cupcake.

-¿Tu Cupcake? -Preguntó inquisitiva Caitlyn, aunque nadie hizo realmente caso de su pregunta.

-Piltover es mi hogar y si alguien se atreve a meterse con él, con mi ciudad, con mi gente, se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Si tú no puedes darte cuenta de eso, no es entonces mi problema, callejera -sentenció el héroe con una expresión claramente enfurecida.

-¡¿Cómo mierda me llamaste?!

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo… -dijo Caitlyn en un suspiro que se perdió entre las discusiones de aquellos dos -Sabía que no tendría que haberle servido esa taza de café.

En lugar de detener su discusión, Caitlyn opto por pasar de ellos. Parte de ella comprendía a Vi y el enojo que sentía, sobre todo cuando Jayce se refirió a ella de _callejera_, pues muchos eran los que no confiaban en la peli rosada por su claro pasado criminal, un pasado donde se hizo de muchos enemigos, principalmente porque en un momento de su vida dejo de robarle a la gente inocente y comenzó a meterse con otros ladrones. A pesar de que ahora se encontraba del otro lado de la ley y que había probado en más de una ocasión sus verdaderas intenciones, mucha gente incluso del mismo equipo de vigilancia en el que trabajaba la detestaban.

También otras de las principales razones de que esto sucediera se debía de que a pesar de su historial delictivo, prácticamente de la noche a la mañana Vi se había convertido -casi literalmente- en el gancho derecho de nada menos que la Sheriff de Piltover, que más que otra oficial o detective cualquiera era una leyenda viviente, la única que pudo limpiar las calles del delito en parcial totalidad. Esto a Caitlyn no le era indiferente, ni mucho menos a sabiendas que había muchas personas que hubieran dado lo que sea por tenerla de compañera de trabajo. Por esto, ya sea por culpa o incredulidad, a veces no trataba de detener a Vi cuando elegía descargar toda su frustración sobre ella o sobre otra persona, en este caso Jayce.

_Por ahora solo ruego que si lo golpeas no manches la alfombra,_ pensó la hermosa mujer mientras se terminaba hasta la última gota de su taza de té.

Caminó sin ánimos hacía una de las ventanas de su oficina, la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de estás iluminaba casi paradisiacamente cada rincón. Aquellos otros dos personajes eran mucho más ruidosos de lo que esperaba y aunque apenas comenzaba el día ya se sentía exhausta. Intento centrar sus pensamientos. _¿Hacía donde podría haberse escabullido esa jodida problemática? _Se preguntó a sí misma. Había estado todo el día de ayer buscando alguna pista, algo lo suficientemente claro para poder seguirle el rastro, pero por más vueltas que le daba había algo con su huida que no terminaba de entender.

_Algo no encaja._

Con el archivo todavía en las manos comenzó a hojearlo sin detenerse especialmente en ninguna parte, todos estos papeleos no eran más que formalidades dentro de las jefaturas, y de la ley en general. Al final una página si logró llamar su atención. Se trataba de un corto informe escondido detrás de las ultimas hojas, uno que nada tenía que ver con el caso pero que seguramente habían colocado allí para que no se perdiera, después de todo siempre terminaba por ser su deber revisar todas estas cosas.

Comenzó a leerlo con cara de aburrimiento, no se trataba más que de un simple robo a una joyería en la calle…

Por primera vez en toda la mañana Caitlyn sintió que sus ojos se abrían por completo. La dirección de la calle en donde se había reportado el robo era una de las que había sido atacada por esa delincuente el día de ayer.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -La voz de Vi sacó a Caitlyn de sus reflexiones, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento esta se había acercado hasta la ventana junto a ella. Miro hacia afuera y de inmediato localizo el punto de su atención. Del otro lado de uno de los puentes de la ciudad, se llegaba a apreciar como desde el techo de una grande pero modesta vivienda salía una enorme y espesa columna de humo.

Jayce también se había acercado hasta la ventana mirando por sobre las dos mujeres.

-¿Un incendio? -dijo este.

-Quizás -contesto la Sheriff -. Jayce, por favor alcánzame el teléfono que esta sobre el…

La frase quedo interrumpida luego de que los tres observaran horrorizados como la casa comenzaba a ser destruida en una seguidilla de grandes explosiones que iban desde arriba hacia abajo, incluso a la distancia a la que se encontraban podían ver las lenguas de fuego levantarse por los aires.

-¿Crees que sea ella? -preguntó en voz baja Vi dirigiéndose a Caitlyn. Por su mirada pudo comprobar que pensaba igual.

_Algo no encajaba, hasta ahora._

La gente circundante en la zona de la explosión miraba atemorizada e impotente como la estructura de la gran casa se venía hacía abajo pedazo a pedazo, estaban tan inmersos en aquella imagen que nadie noto como una joven mujer de largas trenzas, fisionomía delgada, cargando dos enormes y coloridas armas, vestida con muchos cinturones cargados de balas y granadas, con llamativos tatuajes en su brazo derecho y el mismo costado de su cuerpo, se escabullía con tranquilidad sobre los edificios cercanos mientras canturreaba alegremente.

En un momento detuvo su caminata y miro hacia el centro de la ciudad, calculando con sus dedos el punto exacto hacia donde quería partir ahora. Sorprendida se vio a si misma ideando un plan, ¡son muy pocas las veces en las que realmente se detiene a pensar en uno!

-Muy bien, atentos. Este es el plan -dijo en voz alta mientras que acariciaba tiernamente una de sus armas -. Vamos a ir hacia esa dirección y luego… Luego… ¡Hacemos volar todo! ¡Ja, ja, ja, jaaa! ¿No te encanta? -termino preguntando a la nada mientras que saltaba entusiasta en su lugar carcajeando sin parar.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la Sheriff de Piltover, Caitlyn destapaba un marcador de agua con la intención de utilizarlo sobre otra pizarra que había en la habitación que tenía dibujado un mapa estándar de la ciudad, para poder explicarle con más claridad a Vi y a Jayce lo que acababa de pensar.

-Esta delincuente ayer atacó aquí -dijo marcando con círculos los lugares -. Primero la calle Paraísos, pasando por la calle Últimos Guerreros y bajando por la calle Montenegro.

-P.U.M. -dijo Jayce un tanto irónico en cuanto se dio cuenta del patrón que había en los nombres.

-Los policías que llegaron a la zona rodearon el lugar desde aquí -seguía marcando en la pizarra -hasta aquí.

-Sí, ¿y eso qué? -preguntaba Vi impaciente -Estaba acorralada, el único lugar por donde pudo escapar es hacia el oeste, ya habíamos quedado en eso.

-No fue hacia el oeste, subió la avenida por el este.

-¿Qué, pero cómo? -interrogo Jayce confundido -Si hacía allá estaba lleno de policías, además no pudo cruzar el puento sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Precisamente, pero hay un detalle. La joyería que está aquí fue saqueada ayer también durante los disturbios.

-¿Pero como lo hizo? -se preguntó más alarmada Vi.

-A eso es lo que voy, pienso que no fue ella. Alguien más robo la joyería, alguien que tenía ya un plan de escape, por eso es que les resulto tan sencillo eludir a los policías.

-Alguien la cubrió -dijo Jayce pensando en voz alta.

-Pero eso quiere decir que realmente está trabajando con alguien.

-No necesariamente Vi -la corrió la Sheriff -. Por aquella zona se me ha informado hace algún tiempo que se los había visto a los hermanos Creigt, eso vulgares ladrones. Como yo lo veo, y esto es solo una suposición, pudieron ser ellos quien la ayudaran, a lo mejor formando una especie de alianza, pero teniendo en cuenta lo de la explosión de esa casa, lo más seguro es que la alianza no haya durado mucho.

-Es razonable -comenzó a decir Jayce más pensativo -, pero aun así no tenemos pruebas.

-Con eso me basta.

Luego de decir esto, Vi se encamino hacia el otro lado de la oficina donde había dejado sus guanteletes, pasando ahora a colocárselos dispuesta a salir en búsqueda de esa lunática.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -la detuvo su compañera.

-¿No es obvio? -le contestó sin siquiera mirarla.

-Ella ya no va a estar allí incrédula -le contestó Jayce despectivamente.

-Mira perdedor, tu ya me tienes hasta los…

-No Vi, detente -Caitlyn coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera justo antes de que esta levantara los puños -. Hay que intentar adelantarnos esta vez. Jayce, ve con el resto de las patrullas al lugar de la explosión, diles de mi parte que te dejo al mando. Vi, tú te vienes conmigo.

Jayce partió hacía la escena mientras que la vigilante y la Sheriff de Piltover se alistaban con sus respectivos armamentos.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Cupcake?

-Nosotras nos quedaremos a hacer guardia de este lado del puente -Caitlyn miro a Vi de costado mientras cargaba su rifle. Casi nunca importaba que tipo de plan hiciera, su compañera siempre terminaba por hacer las cosas a su manera, y aunque en su mayoría habían sido efectivas a pesar de todo, aun insistía en que era mejor ahorrarse los problemas que acarreaba.

Mientras que el día seguía su curso, Caitlyn y Vi se habían separado hacia lados contrarios de la ciudad para cubrir más terreno. La Sheriff había mandado a llamar varias patrullas que circundaran por el lugar aunque esto a Vi no le pareciera. Para ella quedaba más que claro que la policía no podía hacer nada contra la escurridiza criminal.

Se había detenido en el entrecruces de unas calles cuando comenzó a pensar en esta suertuda personaje. En todas las veces que había atacado, Vi jamás había estado presente o había llegado a tiempo, por tanto aun no la había visto ni siquiera de lejos.

_Por eso es que todavía anda suelta_, pensaba la vigilante,_ con solo una vez que me la cruce de frente ya sería suficiente. _

En otro lugar de la ciudad no muy alejado, la muchacha de brillantes ojos fucsia estaba dándole los últimos toques a su obra.

-Ya casi… Y… ¡Listo! -decía satisfecha - Mira nada más, creo que con esto me he superado a mi misma ¿Tu qué opinas, Carapescado? -le preguntó al lanza cohetes colgado en su espalda.

-¡Muy, muy bueno! -se contestó a ella misma haciendo de ventrílocuo de su propia arma con forma de tiburón -Deberías de dedicarte a la pintura.

-¡Ja, ja! -rió sarcástica mientras le contestaba -Buen intento Carapescado, pero jamás me dedicare a otra cosa que no involucre dispararle a todo.

-¿Pero qué pasará si lo ve? -le hizo preguntarse el lanza cohetes.

-Pero si es justo lo que quiero… ¡Que lo vea! Aunque… Tiene que saber de alguna manera que fui yo quien lo hice.

Metiendo una vez más sus manos en la lata de pintura de color rosa, volvió a posar sus dedos en la pared del edificio garabateando una firma muy sencilla que no pasaría desapercibida.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora si está terminado -comenzó a decir con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujándosele en el rostro -Solo nos queda llamar su atención.

El sonido de un coche estrellándose hizo que Vi detuviera su caminata y cambiara su curso. Corrió en dirección al ruido y en efecto se encontró con un choche en llamas con una familia adentro que se había estampado contra una de las paredes de un edificio. Vi se abalanzó sin pensarlo y comenzó a sacar una a una a las personas dentro del vehículo, las personas cercanas empezaron a amontonarse alrededor mientras que la peli rosada exigió a los gritos que alguien llamara a una ambulancia. Una vez logrado poner a esa gente segura les ordeno a todos que se dispersaran justo en el momento en el que el auto estalló a su espalda. Un grupo de hombres aparecieron después con unos extintores para detener el incendio.

Solo entonces cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, notó lo que se supondría debería haber notado en un principio. El auto se había estrellado justo al pie de uno de los edificios más imponentes de la ciudad, la tesorería. Sobre la fachada de esta se encontraba ahora dibujada una caricatura del rostro de la oficial más mordaz de Piltover, que en estos momentos la contemplaba con la expresión en blanco. Pronto su rostro se convirtió en una mueca llena de ira, por dos segundos contuvo la respiración y apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando por todos sus medios mantener la calma sabiendo que había muchas personas que la estaban observando. A ella, y ahora al dibujo en la pared.

Vi la siguió observando con detenimiento, bajo el dibujo había una fecha y una hora que no eran las del día de hoy.

-Así que… Me estás desafiando -dijo la oficial en un susurro imperceptible. Sabía que se trataba de ella otra vez.

Siguió bajando la mirada recorriendo todo el mural, hasta que dio con una firma a un costado de este. Haciendo a un lado el alboroto a su alrededor se acerco con premura y leyó cada letra con un sentimiento de odio creciendo cada vez más y más.

-Jinx.

Esa noche, nadie supo en qué momento, nadie llegó a darse cuenta, pero alguien había entrado a la oficina de la Sheriff de Piltover y de su compañera. Tomo con ambas manos la carpeta que rezaban sobre su tapa "Archivo 4723-K". Tomando un marcador permanente de color negro del escritorio, tacho con firmeza aquel nombre y bajo de este escribió con letras en mayúsculas: _**CATCH TO JINX**__._

* * *

_¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! :D_

_Tengo todas las intenciones de continuarlo, aunque el tiempo no me apremie :P. Si hay alguien al que le haya gustado, que le gustaría corregir algo, algo que quisieran ver en el correr de la historia, sugerencias, criticas, lo que sea, hacérmelo saber ^^ _

_Me costó mucho en realidad escribirlo (sacrifique un poco de horas de estudio también xD) pero realmente tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre estos personajes (mis preferidos en el juego *º*)_

Gracias otra vez a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo! Saludos!


End file.
